An Evening Hunt
Sadow is standing atop a building in a local small town. He thinks to himself "The air reaks with Reiatsu. He's close." A few blocks away, Margin who is in his daily hollow massacre suddenly sneezed. "Usually I don't believe in this kind of thing but now..." he said. Suddenly appearing before him via Shunpo was Sadow Yatsumaru, seasoned Bounty Hunter and ex Hell-Hunter. He greeted his target as he does with everybody he meets "Yo." Without even looking at Sadow's direction, Margin released more of his reiatsu to threaten him while still hanging an arrancar by his hand. "Get away, you'll be killed here." he taunted. Sadow stared at the unfortunate being and then back at Margin without emotion "That guy do somethin'?" "Its born, that's what." Margin replied. He then turned his attention to Sadow. "You need anything? Or are you a friend of his?" he continued. Sadow shook his head, his long bangs bouncing as well, and exclaims "I am in no affiliation with any Hollow." "Oh, lucky you." Margin said who proceeds into piercing the arrancar's abdomen, killing him. "What are you staring at?" he asked. Sadow merely stated "The target for my bounty." At this he quickly reaches into his red trenchcoat and pulls out a pair of large black and white guns, aiming them at Margin. He smirks and concludes "Later." as he fires both guns a single time at the boy. Simply moving his head, Margin was able to dodge both of the bullets. "So is that suppose to kill me?" he asked. He walked slowly towards Sadow and looked directly into his eyes. "Sorry but your job isn't going to be easy, Mr. Bounty Hunter." Sadow smirked at the kid's arrogance but thought to himself "He's got spunk, I'll give him that." He introduces aloud "Please, call me Sadow." "Nice to meet you Sadow, and I'm pretty sure you know the name of your target." Margin stated while he was smiling. Sadow nods confirmingly "Now that introductions are out of the way I guess I'll just haul you back to the Bounty office now." He aims his guns at Margin and fires yet again. "No thanks." Margin replied as he dodges the bullets without much effort. Unfortunately, one bullet was able to pierce through his shoulder. "This aren't normal bullets, are they?" Quickly, Margin managed to get behind Sadow leaving a cut on his cheeks. Sadow wipes the spilt blood on his black gloves while smirking "I guess mowing you down with my guns isn't going to work, huh?" He puts them both back into his Trenchcoat and unsheathes his Zanpakuto, Boseki. "I guess not." Margin leave his stance open for attack without even noticing. He grinned and cracked his knuckles showing that that his ready. Margin glared at Sadow's zanpakuto. "Odd looking Zanpakuto you have there." he noted. "Doesn't matter actually, come on!" Sadow smirks at him "It's called a Hell-Blade, and your about to find out why." Immediately he charges at Margin, thrusting his long blade forward for a heavy stab. Expecting an attack from Sadow, Margin easily dodged the blade. He then released a small amount of hollow reiatsu inside of him just to even the odds, changing his right eye. "I hate to use this but I think I'm not fighting someone regular here and I don't wanna pull my blade." he stated. He smirks while swining at a dodging Margin "Heh... How insulting! Your holding back some of your power against an opponent like me!?" He raises the blade high and let's it fall down on Margin. The grin from Margin's face slowly fades away as he blocked the blade with his bare hands. "Mind your own business, Sadow." he said. With ease, Margin prepared a counter attack for Sadow with his left leg. But before his leg connect with Sadow, Margin felt something wrong as he held Sadow's blade and he jumps five meters away from him. "The energy that covers this blade........It's disgusting." Sadow smirks and looks down at his blade "You say you hate Hollows, huh? You must realize that they're are things in this world that are much worse than Hollows... much worse." "If what you say is true............then I will simply erase those things from existance." Margin said as his reiatsu keeps leaking all over the place. "The same thing that I'm going to do with Hollows." A voice was heard by Margin after what he said. "Margin, why don't we show this Sadow guy why you hate hollows so much?" the voice said. "But you know what can happen Yuki." Margin replied who seems really worried to an extent. "Its ok, what can happen?" Margin then felt something like a heartbeat in his Zanpakuto. "It's not like he can beat you, come on Margin." Yuki said. "Just this once, and don't push yourself." Margin held his Zanpakuto which he carefully unsheathes. "Deny, Yukidomari" Hundreds to thousands of wires were revealed, each connected to Margin's hand. The wires unintentionally sliced through the floorings, showing the power in it. Sadow's eyebrows raise slightly in an apathetic gesture of surprised. He aims his blade at Margin and challenges "Tear me to shreds, kid. That's an order." "Don't get too full of yourself, Sadow." Margin pulled the wires closer to him as he simply stared at Sadow. "I don't have any intention in making this fight any longer, I'll make this as quick as I possibly can." he exclamed. Sadow grinned again "Now where's the fun in that?" Without even replying, Margin ran towards Sadow with his wires following him, destroying everything on his path. He will try to directly attack Sadow. Sadow raised his heavy blade up high again and lowered it for a devastating chop down on Margin. Margin's wires stopped the blade from connecting to his head. It was too close that if he had not used the wires, his head would be rolling at Sadow's feet. "Your good, I'll admit that." he said. With a simple wave from Margin's hand, the wires head toward Sadow, coming from every direction leaving no place to escape. Sadow, in response, kicks Margin away from him and does several swirling slashes, cutting the wires in half with Boseki's sharp blade. His eyes widened from surprise, Margin without a second thought sealed Yukidomari. He stared at Sadow, full of murderous intent. "Take control...I'll check on Yuki." he said. After what he said Margin's eyes turned very hollow-like. Margin sighed. "You really have to cut the wires don't cha?" His voice somewhat became different from before indicating that Margin's hollow took control over his body. "If I were you, I'll run away as fast as I can after doing that or you'll be in for the fight of your life when he ''comes back." "Here's an offer, if you could kill me then you don't have to worry fighting ''him ''again." Margin said with his voice crackling. "So why don't you release your shikai or bankai" Sadow smirked "Bankai? Your wanting ''me to go all out?" "You better hurry up, or like I said: if you can't kill me now then I'll consider you dead sooner or later." Margin invited Sadow to attack him with all hes got. "Don't worry, I'm just a weakling or are you just scared that you can't even move?" he said mockingly. Sadow glared at him menacingly "Very well. Behold the Demonic power that lies, chained within the abyssmal depths of my soul. Return him to the dust, Boseki." Upon uttering this, Sadow's Hell-Blade enlargens into his Shikai, it's eye opening up and staring at the opponent standing before him. Sadow then is surrounded by hot, dense Reiatsu as he enters his Demonic stage. With a burst of fire, lighting the building in flame, Sadow is now in his most ultimate transformation. He says in an echoey voice "Are you afraid, boy? Afraid of what Hell has done to me?" Margin ''simply stared at Sadow's blade. "Not really, I've seen Yukidomari mad and that's something to be scared about." he joked. "Shall we?" Sadow retorted "Ladies first." "Ouch." ''Margin jumped in the air and disappeared in an instant. "Peekaboo!" Out of nowhere, a hand came out, grabbing Sadow's face, and prepared to slam it against a wall. "You've got to be kidding, is this it? The power of Hell you speak of?" he asked. Suddenly, the heat of Sadow's mask intensifies, burning Margin's hand intensely. "Awi awi awi ouch!" Margin cried as his hand turns red. He shook his hand for a while. Margin sighed as he said "Your a pretty dirty player, ain't ya?" Margin ''then felt something coming from inside. "Looks like your out of time, you didn't kill me." he said with a serious tone in his voice. "Last warning, run away." Sadow points his blade at Margin "If I had a nickle for every time some wise-cracking yahoo told me that, I'd be the Soul King by now." Margin sighed before smiling. "Well, see ya in the after life." he said. Suddenly, Margin bowed his head with his hair covering his face. He slowly raised his head, again revealing his murderous-looking eyes. "Bastard...." he muttered, his voice changed back to the way it was before. "I will......KILL YOU!!!!!!!" he screamed as he rushed towards Sadow with full speed, making him disappear instantly in Sadow's eyes. His knuckles then connected against Sadow's face, sending him flying several miles away. In mid-flight, Sadow impaled the ground with his sword. It slowed him down until he finally stopped altogether. He pulled Boseki out of the ground and, with a whirl, sent a blast of menacingly-cold ice toward Margin while announcing "Teitaion!" Margin stood still, not moving an inch from where he is standing. He clutched his fist as it begun to change, his right arm turned completely black and silver thorn appeared. A red cloth flowed behind his shoulder and chains surrounded his body. The ice that rushed towards Margin was stopped by the flowing black chains that seemingly melted it from inside. Margin glared at Sadow from afar and walks slowly to his direction. "I send my '''Scourge'." Sadow's glowing, fiery eyes stared at Margin in now determined pursuit of his death. "I send my Horde." Sadow raised his blade and declares "Hirogari!" He then plunges his blade into the ground again and the eye releases a long stream of dark green toxic gas toward Margin. It shrouds the area, corroding nearby trees as it passes. By releasing a sufficient amount of Reiatsu, he managed to push many civilians far enough out of the range of the gas. He then declares, glaring up at Margin from holding down the blade and finished his earlier statements "So sayeth, the Lord." "Shit.." Margin coughed blood as he inhaled the toxic gas. He covered his mouth which was still releasing a handful of blood but he looked upon Sadow's demonic eyes. "I'm not dying here bastard......cough cough........Tamashii Rooya!." he muttered as the chains made a cube-like object the surrounded Sadow erasing any chance of escape. The cube-like object compressed and tried to bind Sadow and attack from every direction. With limited time to think, Sadow raised his blade over his shoulder, cutting himself. The spilt blood is then sucked up into Boseki, lighting it red. With a hard swing, it sends a red streak of energy into the side of the cube, blasting it open and freeing himself. He dives out with astonishing speed, being in midair with the flying chain links that once connected to form that part of the cube. Margin smirked as he saw the chain clinging with Sadow. "Sadow, its no ordinary chain....." he stated. The part where the chain clings started to burn from inside out. Margin used the chain to clutch Sadow's leg to prevent him from running away. But before he could do anything, he fell into his knees while still coughing blood. "Damn...." Sadow cut the chain in half with Boseki and used Shunpo to reach Margin "Ciao!" With a hard swing, he slashed up his center, sending him flying into a nearby wall. Coming out of the smoke, Margin instantly appeared before Sadow's eyes. He grabbed Sadow's alternate arm without the intention of letting go. "Go back to hell!" he cried with his hand tightened on Sadow's arm. Sadow looked down at him "You have quite the hatred of my kind, don't you?" "You made a mistake, something you could have avoided." Margin replied, looking directly at Sadow's demonic eyes. "Now, I simply desire to destroy you." Margin's body burst, revealing thousands of chains. It was not Margin, it was a clone made of chains. Sadow's eyes narrowed in annoyance "How very clever. Now show yourself. And you'd better hurry, Hirogari is slowly burning away your insides." Margin was out of the area reached by the gas. "Cough cough .... How am I suppose to get inside?." Margin breathed heavily and his wounds are not getting any better. Margin used the chains to attack from underground, surprising Sadow by doing so. He quickly slashes it in half to avoid the attack and looks around for Margin. Covered in blood, Margin entered the area. "I just need to kill you before you could kill me cough cough..... No big deal cough cough." he said. Margin released more and more of his reiatsu, he begun to use his final release. All of his skin turned like his arm, black and surrounded by thorns. Both of his eyes changed, glowing yellow, he gained a red cape at his back. "Let's start again." Sadow stares at him sternly for a while "Tch... for someone who hates Hollows, you have a pretty sinister, Hollow-like power core." He lifts his blade and points it at Margin "Come at me, then." "Sinister? Hollow?" Margin ran directly at Sadow. "Yes I hate them! I hate every fuckin' hollow! I hate MY '''powers! And you know what? I just started hating '''YOU!!!!!" he screamed, his voice echoing all over the place. Impaling Boseki into the ground again, he muttered an incantation in demonic tongue. The eye at the center of the blade opened up completely and started syphoning the Hirogari gas out of Margin's mouth. Boseki exclaimed "What the hell do you think your doing!?" Sadow replied sternly "I have lost the intention to kill this kid. First reason being that he's a kid. Second, he still seems to have a reason for living. I'm not the monster they made me out to be. Not yet anyways. So this boy shall live. Live his little life until whatever he is looking for is found..." "Are making a fool out me?" Margin said. "You decided to kill me and then what? Now your starting to pity me?" Margin tried to attack Sadow once more before he collapsed. His form started to fade, giving him his original look. He stood up with his eyes still looked like the eyes of a hollow's. "Thank you Mr. Bounty hunter, first time I saw someone beating the snot out of this kid. I'll take care of the rest hehehe..." Sadow marched toward him, his Demonic formed chipping away and blowing off in the wind. His Shikai does the same. He grabs the 'Margin' before him by the scruff of his shirt and stares into his eyes. He recites more demonic encantations, placing barriers and restrictions on the Hollow's access to Margin's subconcious. "The boy will be able to call upon your powers and only then will you at least be able to speak with him. He has a mission that must be fulfilled before he dies, and I am not about to let him die before it is fulfilled. He resembles me in a way. A pure spirit with a goal in mind, using what he has at hand to reach that goal. Now... begone." He pressed his middle and forefinger onto Margin's forehead, sealing the Hollow into a chained gate in the dark corner of his conciousness. "Does he really need to do that?" The Hollow asked himself. "It's not like Margin uses me all the time, and.....Shit I can't see Yuki while I'm inside this! Who the hell would take care of that girl? Margin can't constantly check on her?" Sadow looked down at him "A Hollow caring for an instrument meant to kill Hollows? That's strange." The hollow sighed deep inside Margin's conciousness. "Maybe I'm not really a hollow, I guess you can't understand." The hollow released a mostrous amount of reiatsu, trying to break free. "Goddamit!" Sadow's expression didn't change "When it comes to Dark Kido, you Hollows might as well be blind, deaf, mute, retarded, and have no limbs. It is why Demons are known as being a step above Hollows. We are far more efficient. Hell, we don't even need to evolve like how you do as Arrancars." "I'm no ordinary hollow." The hollow raised raised his hand, charging a cero to break free. "Why can't it break?!" he screamed as he saw the chained gate unscratched. He tried to do everything he can but all was useless, the hollow bowed down to Sadow and started begging. "Release me here.....I beg you....I promise to do no harm....I just wanted to see how ''she ''is doing." He raised his head a little. "After all it is your doing." he said. Suddenly, he was interrupted by the abrupt arrival of none other than the Captain of Squad 12 in the Gotei 13, Kibō Minarai. He turned the gear in his head a few times while staring at the two "What seems to be going on here, gentlemen." "Oh great, all I need is another shinigami while Margin's body lies unconciouss here. Great!" the hollow said as he saw the captain standing 3 meters away from them. Kibō lit a cigarette and replied "You two are very intriguing. I observed your battle just now and I would like to see more from you both. Care to join me at my temporary research facility later on?" Finally awakened, Margin stood up and grab Sadow's shirt, slightly raising him up. His face showing how angry he is. "We're not finished yet!" Using Shunpo to get behind him, Kibō slams the side of his hand into the back of Margin's neck, knocking him out. He then looks up at Sadow "Next." But before he could attempt this same maneuver on him, Sadow had used a Demonic variation of Shunpo to increase his speed as he ran off. Sadow thought to himself "I'll watch over that creep and make sure he doesn't kill the boy." Boseki replied "What a waste of time this is! You should just collect his bounty already!" Meanwhile, Kibō put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it "Hmmm... Darn. I am getting a bit tired of researching Hollows since I pretty much now the gist of everything about them. I wanted to learn more about these so called... Demons." He shrugs and picks up Margin. "Now let's get you back to the lab, kid." He disappears using Shunpo, heading off toward his research facility on Earth. Sadow follows close behind but shrouds his existance with a Demonic spell. While heading towards his facility, Kibō saw a young girl right in front of him. "Take your hands off Margin." the girl said, her voice sounded terrible and she appeared to be very weak. Although determinated, the girl almost fainted as she fell on the ground. "I won't give Margin to the likes of you."